


Kiss Me, Corvo

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Non-lethal DOTO spoilers, Post-DotO, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Outsider dreams of being turned a god again, trapped within the Void. It is to Corvo that he comes to find tranquility of mind, the one that comes with gentle kisses and promises of safety.





	Kiss Me, Corvo

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my second DOTO playthrough and feels have happened again. This is fantastically self-indulgent because I just love kisses.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or give me a prompt :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

It’s long past midnight, already crawling towards a peach sunrise by 3AM. Corvo rubs his tired eyes and looks out of the window for a moment, letting his mind rest from the reports he has been reading. Thoughts buzz in his head like bloodflies and they deprive him of sleep with tingling and annoyance.

He doesn’t expect to hear a knock on the door of his room. It’s hesitant slightly, but repeats again. Whoever is behind the door must see the light coming from the room, giving away Corvo’s sleepless presence.

When he rises to open the door, the nightly intruder crushes him in an embrace.

“Corvo.”

He is dumbstruck only for a moment before he lets his arms wrap around the Outsider’s frail body, who nuzzles in his chest wordlessly, not a trace of a sad tear or a sob. His head turns to rest on Corvo’s chest and he closes his eyes.

Corvo reaches out to close the door and guides the Outsider to the sofa where he settles with him in his arms. He doesn’t ask anything yet, lets the young man be soothed by his presence alone. He knows that when the time comes, words will spill without stopping. But for now all he is doing is rubbing gentle circles over his arm and giving gentle kisses to his forehead. It’s damp a little, as much as his sleeping robe, sweat of nightmares that Corvo himself knows only too well. He doesn’t comment on it, but calls him “his poor Outsider” in his mind. Rubs the tip of his nose against the Outsider’s forehead, pushing through damp locks of black hair.

“Could you turn the light off, Corvo?” the Outsider asks, looking up at Corvo and searching his face.

“Of course.”

He puts out the candles and turns off the lantern on his desk, drowning the room in thick darkness. When he returns to the sofa, the Outsider immediately reaches out with spread arms to him, craving for an embrace that is freely given. He sighs into Corvo’s shoulder and Corvo can feel his eyelashes brush against the skin of his neck. And then his voice vibrates, lowly as he speaks, hoarsely after the nightmare sleep.

“I saw them in a dream. I thought they came for me, to take me back and bind me to the Void, blind my eyes to see nothing and everything. And I didn’t fight. I went willingly. And let them cut my throat. Blood ran out and again I became a god, only then I didn’t, left to die on the cold stone of the altar. I saw the expanse of the Void, the whales floating by. And then I became just another shadow, cursed to walk the Void forever.”

Corvo tenses a little. He has never heard about the Outsider’s time in the Void or what miracles Billie Lurk had to perform to get a god out of his prison. She reassured him before leaving, that when the time comes, the Outsider himself will tell him. Perhaps, that time has come indeed.

Corvo lets his hand slide from the Outsider’s forearm to his neck. With soft warm pressure he holds him and whispers.

“There is no wound on your throat. You are safe.”

“Yes,” is the Outsider’s simple reply as he presses closer to Corvo’s chest. He falls quiet again, and Corvo contents with letting him calm down after the nightmare. He feels his heart beating against his chest, and how it resonates with his own. 

There is an arm over his waist, fingers digging into his side as the Outsider holds him closer. His leg wraps over Corvo’s, and they sit in a tangled embrace, watching the shadows dance as the sun crawls from behind the horizon. A distant ship booms in the distance, indicating its arrival to the dock workers. Life outside goes on no matter the hour, but Corvo’s room feels to be frozen in time.

“For centuries I have been trapped in the vicinity of my abusers. They could no longer access my hold, and they wandered that bit of the Void forever. Until Billie came. Spared me. And cut every single cultist in her way.”

Corvo swallows, his throat scratchy and dry. For once, he thinks it is a murderer’s mercy, righting the wrongs. Killing those that inflicted more pain in the long run. If anything, he is grateful.

“I could never bring you to that place. They corrupted it, made it their own. Polluted with worship I despised. Blood ran in tides where they sacrificed and murdered. All of them wanted to travel across the schism and come to the sacred place where the first cultists placed me. What they would have done with me, I fear to think of it.”

His body trembles for a split moment and Corvo tightens his arm around the Outsider, while his hand comes to rest on his cheek.

“If I died there, would you have missed me, Corvo?”

The Outsider looks up at him again, a question posed simply and uncanningly. Corvo looks down, speechless. Not because he doesn’t have the answer ready on the tip of his tongue. But because he is breathless and enthralled with the sight opened before him. Corvo thinks he would never get enough of those green eyes and the soft fringe of hair and the cheekbones that feel so well under his fingertips. There is nothing about the Outsider that he doesn’t love.

“I would have wondered if you lost interest in me. But yes, I would have missed you. A great deal.”

The Outsider pulls himself even closer, pulls himself up and his lips brush Corvo’s cheek affectionately.

“I could never lose my interest in you. But I admit, I never expected for us to end like this.”

He moves again, even closer, and Corvo feels their noses touch. He turns his face and parts his lips, all because the Outsider leans in to press his mouth against his.

“Kiss me, Corvo” he asks, while doing that on his own. But Corvo obliges, opens his mouth wider. He breathes in a sigh off the Outsider’s lips, captures and holds them without moving, allowing the two of them to enjoy the touch. And then he moves, kiss filled with fondness and gentleness.

Time passes and passes not, and their lips move, and their hearts are beating. He doesn’t know when this happens, but the Outsider is now pressed under his weight on the sofa, and they kiss away just as gently as when they began. The Outsider’s arms are locked over his back and he runs a hand through his hair. There is no hurry, only indulgence.

“Outsider…” the name feels awkward in his mouth, but the Outsider refuses to choose a new one. Corvo looks at him from above, their faces so close, their lips still tingling with a kiss. “I promise you that no matter what happens, you are safe. No harm will ever come to you again. I will always be there to protect you.”

His phrases are curt and short cut, and every sentence is followed by a ragged inhale. The Outsider looks at him with eyes widened a little and full of fondness. He tips his face up to kiss Corvo’s brow and his nose and his lips again, pushing them open with his own.

The fear of nightmares dissolves as a hazy rosy morning blossoms down the horizon.


End file.
